Finding love in the North
by lokey478
Summary: Rejected by those he loved, Naruto 'dies' and goes north where he finds love. One shot story Naruto/Mizore


This was a request by Haseo55 and it was also inspired by his story 'Simple life' pairing is Naruto/Mizore.

"I'm tired of waiting I'm moving on."

"You? A boyfriend? Don't make me laugh!"

"Who would want to care for your children?"

"Sasuke-kun has always been better than you."

Those were the words that his former comrades told him after the war, he was once again seen as useless, less then trash. But, he had a plan. On his final mission as a Konoha Shinobi, he triggered his plan.

The mission was easy, go to this village and kill all the bandits present. It was there that he created a special blood clone. He then killed it faking his own death.

And like the idiots they were the village believed it. He didn't bother staying for the funeral. That was if they even stopped partying to give him a funeral. Either way he didn't care.

"Tou-chan," a voice spoke breaking the blonde out of his thoughts. There stood his daughter.

5-year-old Mimi stood there wearing her warm clothing (just imagine the Mafumofu Armor from monster hunter but fitted for kids.) she had purple hair, like her mother but she had blonde streaks in it and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hurry up we are going to miss the winter festival and the ice carving competition, mummy's going to be very angry if we miss it." Said Mimi as she pulled her father's hand trying to pull him forward.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Said Naruto as he scooped up his little girl and carried her on his shoulder as he walked towards the festival/competition.

Walking through the Festival ground, Naruto bought his daughter some sweets as they walked through the crowd looking for his wife.

"Naruto, how could you have walked past me?" Said a female voice.

"Oh, Mizore, how could have you been there? I could have sworn there was no one there a moment ago." Said Naruto.

"MOMMY!" Shouted Mimi as she ran into Mizore's arms. Mizore had light purple hair and short hair that hung loosely and pure blue eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit (the one from the anime she's up north where it's cold.)

Naruto couldn't be happier. He finally accomplished his real dream, to have a family. He loved Mizore with all his heart and his little bundle of joy. Back in Konoha, most villagers said that he would be a horrible husband and father yet here he was with a family that anyone could envy.

After faking his death during the mission seven years ago. Naruto headed towards the less Shinobi populated areas. There he found a quiet town that welcomed him with open arms.

Months after arriving, he encountered Mizore when he was outside of the village, she was trying to fight off a group of bandits with her Cryokinesis, and he recognized her as a Yuki-onna that the some of the villagers had encountered when they were stuck out there in a snowstorm.

The Yuki-onna were friendly enough to help the lost villagers find their way back but they disappeared into the forest before the village could thank them. Seeing that she was to be hit from the back he jumped in and defended her rear, together they defeated the bandits, after returning to the village they went their separate ways, Naruto entered the village whereas Mizore returned to the forest.

However Mizore visited him almost every day and eventually, they began a relationship. After a few months, their relationship became something more and soon both of them started dating and they eventually got married.

Nine months later, Mizore gave birth to Mimi, after her birth many more Yuki-onna appeared over the months from the forest and reunited with their lovers. Apparently the Yuki-onna thought that the villagers would treat them like demons, so when Mizore came back with news of Naruto and how he treated her the Yuki-onna began to venture into the village and saw that the village were actually grateful for their help and some fell in love with the villagers and it was on the winter festival that many Yuki-onna came to accept the village as their permanent home.

Naruto no longer took on any ninja business. He now lived a simple life as a tavern owner and writer. He made the choice to live like this for only one reason. It was so that his daughter did not live like he did when he was growing up.

"Well kit it seems as though you finally arrived." Said a mysterious voice which made Naruto, Mimi and Mizore turn around.

"KYUUBI!" said Mimi as she ran towards the fox and hugged him. Kyuubi didn't mind it since he liked the way that Mimi treated him. Before marrying Mizore Naruto entered his mindscape and made a deal with the Kyuubi his freedom in exchange for him protecting his daughter and the village when the need arises. Naruto's daughter and the village loved the fox as a pet and protector respectively.

"Come on then, let's get going I'm participating in the competition and we have to hurry if not I'll be disqualified." Said Mizore. With that the family left to go to the festival/competition. Unknown to the blonde, his past was about to catch up to him.

[Outside the village]

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had just arrived. Tsunade decided to take a small vacation to get away from the paperwork, she brought the girls along with her so as to get them away from their boyfriends.

For Sakura, she thought that her dream had finally come true, she was finally with her Sasuke-kun and there was no Naruto around to bother her, but it was not what she expected Sasuke rarely asked her out for dates and would shout at her for no reason.

Ino and Sai didn't move beyond dating and when she tried to approach Choji she found out that he had already found a nice civilian girl.

Hinata had it the worst she was hurt from the emotional and physical harm when she found out that Kiba was cheating on her.

The only thing was for the certain in the girl's mind. The Boys that they made out to be princes were not what they made them out to be. Almost six years had passed and they had not gone past dating, so future weddings were out of the question. Their minds were brought back to their former lover/ friend. All of them told him that he wasn't boyfriend material or that she had moved on.

Now, all of them regretted their actions. Naruto was what all of them wanted. He was kind caring and was always there for them when they needed someone. Now he was gone.

"Come on girls lets go in. I heard that they have a festival starting today along with the anniversary joining of the Yuki-onna, we already missed the ice sculpture crafting competition so let's get a move on this will take your mind off your problems." Said Tsunade.

"The joining of the Yuki-onna?" said the girls.

"Yes today is the day that the Yuki-onna of the forest were openly accepted into the village's life now come on. Replied Tsunade.

The festival, like other years was a success. The closing was about to begin. All those attended waited as the Mayor came in front. "Now to close the ceremony I would like all of you to give one final round of applause to Mizore Namikaze this year's ice sculpture competition winner." He said as loud applause was heard.

Tsunade was shocked. "Namikaze? But she can't be related to Minato the hair color is completely off." She thought. Her group had the same thoughts. Then a beautiful woman with purple hair stepped forward.

"Thank you everyone, but I owe the inspiration for the sculpture to my precious daughter: Mimi as well as my wonderful husband Naruto." She finished as she pointed in a certain direction.

The Konoha group's eyes widened after hearing the name. They looked in the direction the singer pointed. There in the stands was a blonde haired man that could have passed for the Yondaime himself, if not for the whisker marks for the whisker marks on his cheeks. By his side was a little girl on his side.

With that the mayor closed the festival. Mizore walked up to Naruto and then he gave her a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips.

In the background, the Konoha Kunoichi were stunned. Naruto was alive. This made them happy until they realized that he was already married and had a child. The girls, especially Sakura, were shocked that the one that they had bad mouthed about never having someone or family, was the one who beat them to it.

The girls were about to run up to him, but Tsunade stopped them before they could. She told them that she would get to the Bottom of this. They followed the family while they remained undetected and saw them go into a medium sized house.

After a while, while the girls and Tsunade looked through a window, they saw the family enter the room holding cups. Mizore was sitting in a chair as she held Mimi in her arms while she read her a story as Naruto kept Mimi's coat in the closet, all in all it was what people could call a perfect family.

Then, a shock came to all of them as a medium sized fox entered the room. Mimi jumped off her mother's lap and jumped onto the foxes back which caused the fox to fall onto its stomach, Naruto and Mizore could only laugh at their daughter's antics. The girls were about to burst into the house when Tsunade stopped them. She told them that she would get to the bottom of this.

She went up to the house and knocked.

The door opened, revealing the woman they saw moments earlier. "Yes, how can I help you?" she asked

"I would like to speak to Naruto please." Said Tsunade.

"How do you know my husband? I have never seen you in the village before." Said Mizore with a little fear in her voice. Since she knew of Naruto's past as a Shinobi.

"Dear, who is it?" asked Naruto as he peeked around the corner.

"Hokage-sama." Said Naruto as he got Kyuubi to take Mimi up into her room.

"So what now Hokage-sama?" he asked as they stood at the door.

"Just tell me two things Naruto. Why did you do it and was it worth it?"

"Why? Do you really have to ask Hokage-sama? I wasn't happy there everyone treated me like dirt, so I moved on. Nothing was holding me back, Sakura and the rest of them made sure of that after all they dumped and rejected me for others. Also if you ask if it was worth it. Yes, it was worth it." Naruto took Mizore's hand and gave it a light peck. "If I hadn't done it then I wouldn't have met Mizore, if our meeting didn't happen then many Yuki-onna would still be wondering around in the forest and Mimi wouldn't have been born. So, no I don't regret anything."

"What about all those in Konoha that actually miss you?"

"With the exception of the Ichiraku family, no one missed me beyond a few hours, all of them moved on. Besides didn't you ever wonder why the Ichiraku family was so happy after their vacation a couple of years back?"

It suddenly hit Tsunade. "They knew that you were alive!"

"Who else do you think I would ask to watch over my little girl."

"Is there any chance for you to come back?"

"I'm sorry Tsunade but there is no chance for me coming back to Konoha, I'm happy here. I don't need to sleep with one eye open. Besides if I come back, then the council will just charge me with treason. So I tell you now Konoha will never learn of my daughter or wife, I'm sorry Tsunade but this time my family comes first."

Tsunade was about to speak when Naruto interrupted "Look Tsunade just leave and forget everything you have seen here today alright, please understand. If you ever cared for me or my parents then please, just let me love my life the way I want to. For the sake of me and my family."

Tsunade then hugged Naruto, shocking him "I'm glad that you have finally found your place." She said. "For the first time in my life Naruto, I will act as your godmother and leave you to your life." She then turned to Mizore "Thank you for being there for him."

"There is nothing to thank. I love him and nothing will ever change that, he gave me his heart and I gave him mine, I will always cherish it." Said Mizore.

Tsunade only nodded and left the house, leaving the lovers to continue their lives.

When Tsunade returned to the group she was suddenly bombarded with questions about why Naruto wasn't with her. She looked at them then she asked then to look at the window to see that the girl and the fox had returned downstairs.

"Look over there girls." She said while pointing at the house more specifically the girl hugging her mother and father. "How would you like it if one day someone came into your life and dragged away one of your parents leaving you and one of your parents alone? Naruto has chosen his path in life and I think that we should come to accept it, his place is here with his family." She said making the girls think.

"No I won't accept his decision, he is alive and therefore he belongs in Konoha with me by his side not that woman!" yelled Sakura, before she was slapped by Tsunade who was releasing a little KI.

"Listen here Haruno! You were the primary reason causing him to leave! You only want him back so that you have someone to blame, hit and have wrapped around your finger! GROW UP! The world does not revolve around you! Screamed Tsunade, shocking those present. All of them had to agree, they had lost their chance to be with Naruto, they had made the wrong choice, who were they to come back into his life after all he had his own family to care for now. They stared at the house once again, seeing the smile that Naruto had on his face while he was with his family.

"Now that, that was taken care of as your Hokage, none of you can tell anyone what you have seen here and if you do then you will be executed and your family will be forever be shamed, is that UNDERSTOOD."

All the girls there nodded and with that they left to enjoy their time in the village.

Done this will be the basic version of this version. I will begin working on one that is in more detail and possibly darker, it will be different but the premise will be the same.


End file.
